<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look at The Moon. by NobleGas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514025">Look at The Moon.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleGas/pseuds/NobleGas'>NobleGas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleGas/pseuds/NobleGas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's not feeling so good lately.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Look at The Moon.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Other batfam members mentioned.<br/>I know dr moon is supposed to be died but i just want a villain.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim hadn't been feeling the best lately. Another one of his psychologycal test result revealed him as a terrible person who has a false sense of adequacy and is an asshole apparently. He did his best to be a good person, he tried to be kind and understanding as much as he can and help for those he thought needed help, but he's psych evaluation still says that he was a bad person, it seems to be getting worse. Tim didn't know whay to do anymore, his chest constantly hurt, he also want to just shout at everyone and everything, he felt frustrated, he felt stupid, he felt so much pain like he's burning but no one could see it. No one noticed, he can't afford them to notice, he just had his family back, Dick give him some attention now, Bruce is also there and gives him a Tim night, Alfred is perfect as always, Damian doesn't antagonize him anymore, and Jason's always there, loving Tim asmuch as he can. He couldn't ruin that with his drama, it's just his stupid emotions. </p><p>Dr. Luna, his doctor is a dedicated and highly skilled psychologist, how much of a nutcase can Tim be to get even worse then when he started? Tim had been doing so well for a while and then this started happening, he felt so idiotic, he is always confident of his intellect but this was too much for him. </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Tim sighed, sprawled over the couch, looking outside his penthouse window that leads to his balcony, thinking of doing something he knew, he shouldn't. </p><p>(Comeon, do it. It'll make everything go away.)</p><p>A little voice whispered in his head. And it's right, and Tim wants it so much, that freedom.  </p><p>He sat up.</p><p>"Maybe... I can.... Maybe.... I should."</p><p>He approach one slow step at a time to his balcony. </p><p>" I don't want to feel this anymore. " </p><p>He opens the glass frame and stepped out, wind rushed through him. </p><p>(That's it, little bird, fly, be free. You'll love it, the void.)</p><p>The voice encourage. Tim really can't help but agree. He doesn't want to burden Dr. Luna anymore, the guy has a lot of problems himself, Tim is the one who should be gone. </p><p>He was standing on the railing when his apartment door opens, though Tim didn't hear it, too focused on the horizon. </p><p>(I should do it. I-)</p><p>"Tim, what are you doing?" A voice asked, and a hand seized his arm. </p><p>Tim looked behind him. " Oh, Jason. Welcome back. "</p><p>Jason frowned, pulling him down and hugging Tim tight. Tim likes that, he likes it wheneever Jason hugs him, it feels like all his loose parts are getting tightened back together. </p><p>"What where you doing, Tim?" </p><p>Tim really didn't know, he knows but at the same time he didn't feel like he dis, but it felt like a good idea. He didn't want to tell Jason though, but keeping quite also hurts and Tim didn't want anymore hurt. </p><p>"I think, I don't know.... I've been feeling awful lately. My psych eval result was aweful and it put me in a bad place." Tim sighed and leans closer.</p><p>Jason frowns even more, his lips pursing, and jaws tightening. </p><p>"That's happening quite a lot." </p><p>"Yeah, I feel like shit."</p><p>----------------------------------------------</p><p>"Tim, we should start hunting for a different psychiatrist." Bruce says, tapping Tim's nose and startling him out of his daze. Bruce chest hurt, he wasn't able to protect one of his sons again. </p><p>"Oh, Right.. Yeah. I'm sure you have some suggestions for me Dad." </p><p>A few weeks ago, Jason had approached Bruce, having some suspicion with Tim's psychologist since he's getting worse and worse as times gone by. Bruce's heart broke when Jason told him the scene he was greeted when he came to Tim's penthouse. <br/>Tim's doctor as it turned out, had been Dr. Moon, a Leagues of Assasin's leader that have psychic powers, known for his manipulation tactics. The villain was working on erasing Tim out of the picture, from the Bat family and also the League radar since Ra's was eying Tim to be the next head. </p><p>Bruce should have been more careful and researched the doctor some more when Tim first employed him. This wouldn't have happened. </p><p>He made Tim so vulnerable, so soft and very emotional, which was a danger on their night life, but Bruce is also greatful in some small ways. It gave him excuse to be soft and show his emotiona to his second youngest, it made his brother's emotionally available too. </p><p>So Bruce would do better next time, he'll have everyone available check on his son's next doctor. Tim will be okay, Bruce and his family will make sure of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>